


{Incomplete}

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Incomplete, Most Ambitious Crossover Since Infinity War, This is Rough right now, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Peter Parker, Will add on - Freeform, just bits and pieces of stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: A place for peepee (me) to play (dump my story ideas)An au where Peter and Dick become friends, along with Robin and Spiderman.





	{Incomplete}

“Hi!”

Peter turned around slowly, looking up at a boy about his age. He was smiling, and he had a large sticker saying ‘DICK G.’ on his chest. “... Hi.”

“Is this your first time here?” Dick G asked.

“Yeah. My name’s Peter.” Peter said, holding out his hand. Dick G shook it, then pulled Peter up to his feet. They both realized at the same time that Peter was at least two inches taller than Dick G, Dick G’s smile wavering for a split second.

“Nice to meet you!” Dick G (alright Peter, drop the G) dropping his hand. “My name’s Dick, as you can see.” Dick waited, staring intently at Peter’s face and making him feel squirmy and uncomfortable. “Did you…?”

“I h- I heard you.” Peter fidgeted, and Dick cleared his throat, giving Peter the feeling that he was expecting something that Peter didn’t give him. “S- I’m sor-”

“No, it’s fine!” Dick’s smile was back on his face, not dimmed in the slightest. “So… the eighth graders are in the far right corner-”

“Eighth graders?” Peter asked, sounding harsh and making him cringe. “I’m- I’m sorry, I’m not-”

“You’re not in eighth grade?” Dick sounded surprised, and his eyebrows rose as Peter shook his head. “Wow! Could’ve fooled me- well, I guess it did. What grade, then? Sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Peter felt his palms start to sweat, and he wiped them on his pants. It then struck him that Dick had an accent- he couldn't place it for the life of him. “I’m in tenth grade.”

Dick’s jaw dropped, and his eyes quickly flicked up and down once.

“Dang!” He said, Peter severely just wanting to go to where the tenth graders were. “In that case, tenth graders are at the rock wall right now.”

Peter started walking away, spinning on his heel to say bye to Dick before he arrived at the rock wall, introducing himself to his instructors and running he and Dick’s conversation over in his head.

Peter soon was on the hardest rock wall, crawling up it with relative ease. He soon was at the top, and was about to hit the bell before he heard another bell ring, Peter smacking the bell easily and hearing cheers as he slowly was lowered to the ground.

“Holy cow!” He heard a kid say. “No one’s ever gotten the bell that easily before-”

“Except for Grayson, of course,” his friend said, the guy shrugging as he clapped Peter on the shoulder.

“Good job, dude!”

\---

Robin groaned in disgust, jumping away from the edge of the building and pulling down his sleeve, revealing something that looked like a _way_ fancier Apple watch.

“What is it?” Peter asked, looking over Robin’s shoulder.

“Somethin’ hinky is going on,” Robin said, his fingers moving quickly as he muttered, _“The cis are at it again.”_

Peter’s heart rate rose about a billion percent, a gasp escaping his mouth before he could stop it. Robin must have noticed what he had said, his shoulders tensing and his fingers fumbling from their typing.

“You’re- you’re-?” Peter stumbled over his words, Robin moving away from him a bit and looking at him.

“Yeah, alright. I’m trans.” Robin sounded defensive, but almost tired at the same time. “If you have any problem with that-”

“No!” Peter burst, Robin’s mouth clacking shut as he pulled his sleeve back up. “I- me. Me trans. Me trans too!”

“Are you okay?” Robin asked, a crooked, small smile pulling at his mouth. Peter nodded quickly, his head feeling like it was going to fall off.

“I’m trans, too!” Peter said, Robin’s smile widening a tiny bit.

“You already said that, Spider.”

Peter’s hands flew up, flapping excitedly as he ran around the roof, his feet sticking a little to the metal.

“I can’t believe this!” Peter squeaked, not noticing the dark figure that appeared beside Robin until he stopped spinning. His heart dropped, and his hands fell to his sides quickly. “Hello, Batman.”

“Riddler’s in the museum,” Robin reported, his voice monotone but his smile clipping his words. “Is he after the jewel?”

“I can only assume so,” Batman said, Peter walking towards the two and standing beside Robin. “Robin, go stake out the area. I’ll go in and attack if he is.”

“What about Spides?” Robin asked. “He can help!”

Batman sighed lowly, looking at Peter and making it feel like he was looking straight into his soul.

“Can I trust you two to be quiet?” He eventually asked, the two of them nodding.

“Yeah! We’ll be as quiet as mice.” Robin said, his grin wide as he looked up at Batman. The whites of Batman’s mask vanished as he bared his teeth at Robin, Peter slowly realizing that _that_ was a Batman smile.

\---

“What was that smile thing about?” Peter asked later, whispering as lowly as he could in Robin’s ear. Robin shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the area in front of them.

“It was sarcastic.” Robin replied, the two quieting down as they both saw a shadow that ended up being a security guard. “That’s not his _real_ smile. It’s just a weird thing he does.”

“Oh. It was kinda creepy.”

“I know, right?” Robin briefly looked away to face Peter. “He used to do it to tease me. I would do the same thing when I was younger.”

“Really?” Peter’s voice cracked, the two quieting immediately and Peter’s hand flew over his mouth. They waited, then Peter uncovered his mouth once it was safe. “That’s funny.”

Robin hummed, and they sat in comfortable silence until, slowly, the Riddler walked into their vision.

\---

“I always think about Wally when Ed Sheeran comes on.” Dick said, Peter snorting as he pulled out of the driveway. “Not in a romantic way! He just goes absolute apeshit every time a song of his comes on.”

Peter laughed, Dick giggling a little as he pulled his phone out.

“Guide me.” Peter said, Dick opening up his messages to Wally.

“He said he’ll be at the train station- he knows you’re driving me.”

\---

“You _like_ him, don’t you?” Peter asked Robin, Kid Flash’s orange streak vanishing in the distance. Robin startled like he was electrocuted, awkward noises coming out of his mouth. “You do!”

“I don’t!” Robin squeaked, the skin under his mask going darker. “Well, as a- as a _friend,_ but-!”

“You have a crush! It’s _so_ obvious!” Peter laughed, Robin hitting his arm.

“Shut it!” Robin hissed, the whites of his mask squinting. “I swear to God, Spider-”

“I mean-” Peter laughed, Robin’s fists clenching. “I could see it. Kidrob, Flashbird, Birdflash- Birdflash! That’s a good-”

 _“I don’t have a crush!”_ Robin shouted, the yell echoing off the buildings around them and making Batman look towards the two boys, three buildings away. Robin waved nervously at him, and his watch buzzed with a message.

DON’T YELL.

Dick glared at Peter, and typed back an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ROUGH and SHORT right now but hopefully I can pull it all together!
> 
> I'm JeremyHeereProtectionSquad on tumblr- I have a little more information about this au under 'peter n dick friendship'.
> 
> Hope you stick around!


End file.
